KG Death Bots
The KG Death Bots (Krimzon Guard Death Bots or Krimzon Death Bots) was one of the four antagonizing bodies during Jak 3 and one of the three major factions in the War for Haven City. They were the successors of the prototype robotic department of the Krimzon Guard, seen in the later parts of Jak II. Originally led by Baron Praxis as part of the Krimzon Guard police force, they were later taken over by Cyber Errol, their former and deceased commander, now resurrected as a cybernetic, and waging war against Haven City and its new police force, the Freedom League. When the KG Death Bots were defeated (see below) the "Krimzon Guard" faction and related died off as well. History Krimzon Robots .]] The KG Death Bots emerged as a more advanced and more extensive version of the Krimzon Robots, an experimental sub-faction of the Krimzon Guard. At this point in time the Krimzon Robots only consisted of blast bots, prototype spydroids, and early prototype versions of the roboguard (development was so early in fact, they did not contain any artillery, rather only charged their enemy while curled up in the shape of a ball). Other Krimzon Guard machinery which was also used as part of the later KG Death Bots included the security tank, though it is unknown if the tanks were manned or automated. War for Haven City By the time of Jak 3, the former Krimzon Guard commander, Erol, who was presumed dead, was resurrected as mostly cybernetic. With Baron Praxis dead and the Krimzon Guard dissolved, Cyber Errol took the existing Krimzon Robots and developed them into the deadlier KG Death Bots, with production taking place at a mobile KG war factory satellite (whereas before they were developed at the weapons factory neighboring the pumping station). The KG war factory was a massive airship, floating above Haven City, rolling out more KG Death Bots for the war. The KG Death Bots were now made up of more units, with a more developed roboguard unit with firearms, and new spydroids were developed, which were the same as the prototypes but did not use electric shock. New units of KG Death Bots included the hover guard, hopper bot, robo-goon, sentinel, and blade beater, many of the units bearing close resemblance to metal head species, possibly sharing design as the existing metal head groups were also lead by Cyber Errol. When the KG war factory was shut down by Jak, production of KG death bots decreased. When Cyber Errol, while in a terraformer, was killed by Jak in the Wasteland, the KG Death Bots died off. The only surviving KG death bot was an elite unit not seen in the war known as UR-86, and partook in the Kras City Grand Championship in Jak X: Combat Racing one year later. Overview Characteristics The KG Death Bots had insignia and other themes very similar to the former Krimzon Guard: the emblem was the same but was split into two sides, and though the purpose for the color scheme and design change is unknown, it possibly represents the concept of "cyborgs"; one side representing cybernetics, the other representing organisms. Another emblem associated with the KG Death Bots was a desaturated version of the Krimzon Guard logo, and was used on KG Death Bot crates only. All KG Death Bots carry crimson armor with a partially visible metallic skeleton, often completely revealed with the bot's armor is shot off. Society Being robots, the KG Death Bots had no need for a defined society. As far as behavioral patterns, the KG Death Bots do appear to have the ability to tell friend from foe, as they do not attack other KG Death Bots, nor do they attempt to battle the Metal Heads—an ally faction. They also had the ability to detect that a blast bot being controlled by Jak was an opposing bot, regardless of possible previous casualties. Locations The KG Death Bots were developed and produced at the KG war factory. They were deployed in Haven City where they concentrated and occupied the Industrial Section, and for a short while New Haven as well. KG Death Bots were also found beneath Haven's streets in the Haven sewers. Technology The KG Death Bots used weaponry similar to the former Krimzon Guard artillery. They primarily used long-range blasters firing a red bolt of energy, which was both powerful and reasonably fast. The blast bot and sniper cannon also used laser blasters, though these were the only examples. The KG Death Bots also used various forms of bombs, including mobile armored bombs, missiles, and various other explosive devices. They didn't use many vehicles aside from KG fighter jets, a cargo transport, and a factory car at the war factory. Types References Category:Organizations Category:KG Death Bots